


Married Someday

by Eloiseu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual, Coming Out, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, but they're gay, you two are gonna get married someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseu/pseuds/Eloiseu
Summary: "You two are gonna get married someday."Alec hates those words.Aline hates those words.They both hear them far too often.





	

"Oh, Jia! They're playing castle!" Maryse said giggling on the Penhallow's couch holding a steaming hot cup of tea to her face.

Alec didn't really care what his mom was saying, he was four and Aline, Jace and izzy were 3, he wasn't exactly focused at this time.

"Mommy, can we go to the park," Jace asked Maryse clinging onto her knee.

"That sounds like a good idea, jace." Jia said picking up her empty mug and taking Maryse's through to the kitchen.

Once they had all gotten their boots and coats on, they went to the nearest park, it was a sunny day so luckily everything was dry. Jace rushed over too the red monkey bars with izzy following but not running.

Alec and Aline wanted to play on the bench, talking to each other.

"They're gonna get married someday, you can feel it," Maryse said to Jia.

Alec nor Aline really knew what this meant at the time but they would learn more about it.

\----------

"I'M BEATING YOU!" Izzy shouted at the screen towards jace, "NO, YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I-" Izzy said before Maryse's sharp tone came in, "Isabelle! Jace! Stop shouting!"

Aline and Alec were on the other couch silently playing against each other on their Nintendo DS's. They were quiet but were smirking at each other.

"Those two are going to get married someday." Jia said this time.

"MOM!" Aline shouted and rolled her eyes and grabbed Alec's arm and dragged him up the stairs, "you know we are only 9 and 8 we can't get married," Alec interjected while being dragged up the stairs.

Jia and Maryse just giggled.

\--------------

"Mom, I'm going out with Aline," Alec shouted through the house, neither izzy not jace were home, the only people home were max and Maryse, max was only 3, "say hi to your wife," Maryse replied, but Alec was 13 and had been recently questioning his sexuality and had come to the conclusion that he was in fact gay, he planned to tell the first person today, Aline.

"Hey, you ok?" Aline said to him as he reached the post at the park.

"Yeah, I- eh-" Alec started. May as well get it over with.

"Alec I need to talk to you about something," Aline cut in.

"Ok?" Alec said, maybe if she said her news first his might be easier to say.

"I, uh, I'm gay or a lesbian or whatever you wanna call it, and I like this girl and I think she likes me back," she said tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Uh, Alec?" She said, Alec's face went through a variety of emotions, 'wait, what? She's gay? Me too. This makes a lot of sense actually.'

"Uh, actually me too." Alec replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You like a girl and she likes you back?" Aline spoke, "or... the other thing?"

"Uh, I'm gay too," Alec shifted his body, "I don't really talk to boys... in that way."

"Oh.... have you told izzy or jace?" Aline asked putting her elbow on Alec's shoulder.

"Uh, not yet, I wanted to tell you first," Alec said, they paused and smiled at each other.

"So, you, uh, mentioned a girl?" Alec said smirking.

"Her names Helen, she's pretty and she's smart and she has like a million brothers and sisters... and she likes girls too," Aline smiles at Alec.

They spend the rest of their day talking about all of the gay shit they've done in their past and giggling. What a good time to be alive.

\----------------

Alec had just come out in front of everyone, he was out, not just to Aline or izzy or to Jace anymore everyone and it wasn't looking good but it was feeling good.

His mom had this fire in her eyes she wasn't happy but Alec didn't care anymore, he smiled over at Aline who had the biggest smile on her face, this party was supposed to be his moms gateway in with some big company but Alec didn't care anymore.

He invited his boyfriend Magnus and he had kissed him right in the middle of the floor, his mom told him he couldn't but he didn't care.

Not anymore.

Aline ran up to him with his siblings, "sadly we were never going to get married were we?" Alien said laughing when she hugged him.

"I don't think so," Alec hugged her back.


End file.
